Kingdom Hearts: A new friend
by Writing Ninja
Summary: takes place after KH2. King Mickey found a 'special' friend at 'the world that never was' but will have to stay with Sora, Riku, And Kairi until they figure out what to do with him. but later they must protect him from the heartless as well as Maleficent
1. Chapter 1

WN: Hello Everyone reading, I'm Writing Ninja.

Axel: And I'm Axel, Whats your point.

WN: I'm trying to introduce myself to the readers.

Axel: Then what am I doing here?

WN: I Thought that you could be my co-host.

Axel: Oh really, THEN what in it for me.

WN: Step into my office, we'll discuss about the co-host job while I start the story.

Axel: This better be good.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts it belong to Square-Enix)

* * *

**Chapter 1: After match**

Our Story begins on a world made up mostly of ocean and islands called Destiny Islands, It's been two weeks since the final fight with Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII. Sora (a 15 year old boy with brunet spiky hair who is the bearer of the keyblade), Riku(a 16 year old boy with silver hair who also bears a keyblade called Road to Dawn), and Kairi (a 15 year old girl with long red hair and with some love interest with Sora) have been living peacefully since then, not to say that Sora and Riku haven't been challenging each other from time to time. "Come on Sora, Is that the best you got"called Riku to Sora. "NOT A Chance" yelled Sora as he charged towards Riku full speed. Clash after clash they continued on and on while Kairi sat on the beach and watched them fight on until there worn out (which usually takes about two hours, depends if they do or don't go all out in the first half hour). This time around though, Sora & Riku where going to finish early because the sun was starting to set.

"Sora, lets end this quick so we don't get in trouble...again." said Riku.

"Alright. One last attack to finish it?" answered and asked Sora.

"You're on!" answered Riku as he began his final attack, as did Sora. The two got their swords on the ready position and charged full speed again ready to finish this match off fast. There swords broke from the collision and ended up as tooth picks on the floor. "Well I guess that's what happens when we fight full force with the wooden swords instead of the keyblades."said Sora while scratching the back of his head. "That and these thing have been wearing out since we challenge each other so much." Added Riku as he went to join Kairi on the dock (she knew they were about to finish so she set up the boats). "Hey, you guys, ready to go before we get in trouble for staying out late again?" asked Kairi. All Sora and Riku did though was run to the boats ready to go.

The boat ride was quiet for sometime until Riku (who was rowing the boat) was the first to break the silence. "Good match today Sora".

"Thanks Riku, you did pretty good yourself." Sora said. Kairi remained silent the whole time until Sora started to speak with Kairi. "Uh Kairi, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"asked Kairi.

"It's just that you've been quiet for a while now, is something on your mind?"

"Not really, I was just talking with Namine in here." Kairi pointed to her head to show what she was talking about.

"Really, what where you two talking about?"

"Sorry Sora, It's just between us girls."

"Ahh man."

Riku just started laughing at Sora. "Come on Sora let them have their privacy. After all, we don't bother you when your talking with Roxas."

"Well I guess your right Riku, sorry about that Kairi." said Sora.

"It's ok." said Kairi as they started to dock their boat, tieing it to the dock to make sure it doesn't drift out to sea. After words they started off on their way to each of their house's. Meanwhile on another world known as Disney Castle where a little talk about there 'new guest' was beginning. "I don't see why he can't stay!" said Goofy ( a dog-like person that was pretty tall compared to most of his friends he's also the captain of the Royal Knights) as he started the argument about the guest. "yeah why not." agreed Donald ( a duck-like character with white feathers who unlike Goofy is very short, he's also the Royal Court Magician). "Because, if he stays he could be in big trouble with the towns people, since they don't seam to like him much!" said Daisy ( another duck, like Donald, who is also Donald's main love interest). "Well what do we do with him then if he can't stay here anymore?" asked Minne ( a mouse-like character who is the Queen of Disney Castle). While the argument continued, Mickey ( another mouse character who is the King of Disney Castle, plus he wields a Keyblade like Soras' but with a gold blade and silver handle guard) was in deep thought about their guest/friend. It was true what Daisy said about the townsfolk they didn't like the guy much, which was proven when they chased him around the town for five hours before Donald and Goofy got him out of their. Something had to be done, the King thought hard about it for what seemed like hours but was actually five minutes, when it hit him. " I've got it" he yelled out loud enough to stop the argument dead. He ran off from the throne room leaving the others stumped.

King Mickey ran straight to the castle Library to do what he needed to do. "Where is it? Where is that darn pen?" asked Mickey to no one in particular, then Pluto walked in with the item Mickey was looking for. "Thanks Pluto." said Mickey as he petted Pluto, and got to work on making a letter.

Moments later he finished the letter and was just putting it into a bottle when Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy walked in on him.

"Uh what'cha doing there your Majesty?" asked Goofy.

"I'm writing a letter to Kairi, Sora, and Riku, so they may be able to help." answered Mickey.

"That might work, but don't you think you should tell them in person?" said Daisy.

"He can't Daisy, he needs to do his Kingly duty's?" answered Donald.

"Right, thats why I want you and Goofy to escort our friend to Destiny Island." said Mickey with a smile

"Right that why me and... WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see our friends again a-hyuck!"

"Wait why do we have to go?" asked Donald.

"Because, 'I need to do my Kingly duty's." answered Mickey.

"And I need to be by his side." said Minnie.

"And I don't have a thing to wear for worldly travel." said Daisy.

Donald at this point started to mumble something about pants, fire, and ice. "All right, we'll do it." he finally said with VERY little enthusiasm.

"Say-a ya want me to get the little fella for ya your Majesty?" asked Goofy.

"Yes Goofy, we need to tell him about the situation." said Mickey.

* * *

WN: Well what did you think? 

Axel: I thought it stunk. _Get hit with a bat upside his head_

Axel: Hey, What's that for?

WN: **THATS FOR SAYING MY STORY STUNK! **_Says with death glare in eyes_

Axel: Who says you can hit me like that. _rub the back of his head._

WN: It's on your contract as co-host.

Axel: WHAT? Well, were in my contract does it say you can hit me like that!

WN: Right here in Paragraph 4 subsection 8 and I quote 'The Author of the story can hit or terrorize the co-host anyway/anytime he or she desires.'

Axel: **WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?** ZEMNAS your suppose to be my lawyer WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?

Zemnas: Well I thought that it wasn't necessary for you to know that._ Gives an evil and knowing smile_.

Axel:I'm out of here! _Runs for his life_

WN: Oh no you don't! _Makes a few hand signs._ SUMMONING JUTSU! _Hoards of wolfs appear out of a puff of smoke_. Go get Axel back here.

Moments later...

Axel: YOU OWE ME A NEW CLOAK, and how did you that?

WN: why do you think I named myself WRITING NINJA? I'm a ninja like those on the anime 'Naruto' so I can use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Besides Axel _gives a evil smirk_ you get to terrorize the organization members except Roxas of course and a few others I MIGHT allow. _Gives Axel a rocket launcher _

Axel: OH REEAALLLY, then I'm off to unleash my fury on those Idiots, Mwhahahaha! _Runs off to bring doom on the idiots_

WN: Well I think he's going to love the job, don't you? Please review. And please go easy on me its my first story.

Axel: Hey Zemnas, get out here so I can blast you to next year!

Zemnas:_shivers in fear of being blasted into oblivion_.


	2. Chapter 2

WN: Hey, I got my first review from **ShadowShapeShifterAndHerCat**, so if your reading this chapter **S.S.S.A.H.C** on behave of both me and Axel we'd like to say thank you. We would of rewarded you with a medal but **AXEL** melted it.

Axel: well soooorrrry, jeez.

WN: Well I guess it can't be help. Anyways in case any of you reader are wondering who is my mystery character is that almost everyone seems to hate you'll find out soon enough.

Axel: Is it meeeeeeeeee? _Show a lot of hope in eyes._

WN: I'm not saying anything!

Axel: Oh come on, at least give me a hint.

WN: Well maybe just a little hint.

Axel: YYYYYeess, so what is it what is it.

WN: Alright Alright here it is, he's got the color black on him.

Axel: Sooo it is me!? YES, YES, YES WOHO ALRIGHT! _Runs off to brag about it_.

WN: It's not really him, sorry to those who thought it was Axel but I'm going to let him think that until the end of the story.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and just in case I don't own anything from Naruto.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: His name is...**

The next day on Destiny Island Sora, Riku, and Kairi were going straight to the Island for some more fun, or would have if Kairi didn't get in trouble for not finishing up her chores the other night. " Almost done with the dishes". Thought Kairi but then her mother yelled " Kairi after your done with the dishes, don't forget to take the trash out!" Kairi's mom called out. " OK, I'll take care of it on my way out!"

Moments later Kairi started walking out of her house with trash in hand, and threw it into the garbage bin. " Bye mom, I'm going to meet up with my friends!" called Kairi. "OK, take care of yourself!" Called Kairi's mom. Sora and Riku were already on their usual island playground, partly waiting for Kairi, but mostly talking. Kairi finally reached the docks when she noticed something out of place... " A bottle...whats a bottle doing here. Ah some people can't even pick up after themselves." Sighed Kairi as she went to pick up the bottle. When she had a closer look at it, she discovered a note inside with the kings seal on it. After seeing it, Kairi immediately ran to the boat and rowed straight to the island to show it to the guys.

After rowing for a while, Kairi finally made it to the island. The first thing she was going to do was show the message in the bottle to Sora, and Riku, but due to a little mishap with bad footing, she tripped and landed in the soft sand without hurting herself. She quickly got up and ran to Sora, and Riku who at this time had finished a conversation about the 'door to the light' (yah you know the one). Kairi ran up to them. After she got close enough, she called them by name. "Hey Kairi, glad to see you finished those chores. Hey What's wrong?"Asked Sora. "Here, I think it's from King Mickey." said Kairi as she gave him the bottle, and he quickly took the letter out of it and read it out loud for Kairi and Riku to hear.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, we need your help. Things at Disney Castle aren't going too well since we got a 'special' guest staying with us. Our 'guest' is having trouble fitting in with the residents around Disney Castle . I'm asking that you watch over him until we can find him a permanent home. I'm sorry but I can't leave Disney Castle this time, so Donald and Goofy will be going in my place to introduce you to him. Please give them your answer. They will be arriving with him tomorrow. From your friend, King Mickey. P.S Your new guests' name is Kaizer._ (AxN:What?! I thought it was going to be Meeee!?)

The next day somewhere in space a familiar gummy ship was making its way to Destiny Islands. The crew consisted of three member. In the pilots seat is Donald, riding shotgun is Goofy, and in the back seat is the one named Kaizer. (AN: I'm not going to describe him just yet so be patient.)"Hey, I think we're almost there a-hyuck." Said Goofy. "So where are we going again?" asked a curious Kazer.

"Were going to Destiny Islands. A World where our friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi live." Answered Donald.

"Oh okay. Well what are your friends like." Again asked Kaizer.

"Gawrsh I guess we forgot to tell ya about them. Well, Sora's a spiky headed boy chosen by the keyblade, just like the king. Riku's a silver haired boy who Sora was looking for, back when me and Donald were with Sora trying to find his friends. And Kairi's a red haired girl who Sora was also looking for. Their all nice people when you get know them a-hyuck." Answered Goofy this time.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet them. Do you think they'll like me? " Asked Kaizer

"I'm sure they will Kaizer." Said Donald.

Goofy lend in to talk to Donald. "Do ya think so?" Whispered Goofy.

"Not Really, but I don't want to worry him." Whispered back Donald.

"Hey guys, is that the world you were talking about?" Said Kaizer pointing to a world mostly covered in ocean except for a few Islands.

"A-hyuck, yup that's it. Good eye there Kaizer!"complimented Goofy. Kaizer started blushing.

"All right, everyone start fastening your seat belts because we're going in for a landing." As Donald said that Goofy and Kaizer did as instructed.

Back on the Island Sora, Riku, and Kairi were waiting patiently for the Gummy ship to arrive. They got up early to go see who this person named Kaizer is like.

"So what do you two think Kaizer is like anyway? The letter never explained anything about him." Said Sora.

"Well we'll know when he gets here." answered Riku.

"Maybe he's a tall man with a really long beard." Said Kairi thinking of the possibilities.

"Or maybe he's really short with a temper to match." Added Sora.(AN: sounds almost like a certain someone from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist P.S I don't own that...just in case)

"Or maybe he's got the craziest hairdo ever known." Added Kairi.

"Or maybe he's coming in for a landing right now." Said Riku who noticed the ship coming past a cloud, straight to the island.

"Riku wha... Oh there it is." As Sora said that last part, he waved like crazy to the gummy ship like he was hoping they would see them.

"Hey, there they are Kaizer, Ya see'em." Asked Goofy.

"So those are Sora, Riku, and Kairi. There a little bit different from what I previously thought ." Said Kaizer as he looked at them for a while before he got ready for departure. While back on the ground Kairi thought she saw a black figure staring at them from the gummy ship for a moment but decided to forget about it. The gummy ship readied its descent onto the beach Sora, Riku, and Kairi made room for the giant ship to land. Once it did so, Donald and Goofy opened the cockpit up and jumped out onto the beach. While Donald landed perfectly on his two webbed feet Goofy tripped and landed upside down on top of Donald.

"A-hyuck, oops sorry Donald." Apologized Goofy

"Same old Goofy and Donald." Said Sora as the three approached the two goofballs.

"Hey you guys, how are you?" Asked Donald after finally getting out from under Goofy.

"We've been doing fine. But how's the king?" Asked Riku.

"He's been doing fine but he's very busy, being the king and all" Answered Donald.

"Well then, how's Leon and the others." Asked Kairi.

"Well since the last time we were at Radiant Garden, they've been doing alright." Answered Goofy.

"Well that's good to hear but where is this new guy that the letter mentioned?" Asked Sora

"Gawrsh I guess he's still in the gummy ship, he's a bit shy." Said Goofy.

"Hey Kaizer come on out here so you can meet our friends." Called Donald.

"Um, Okay." called back a timid voice that was unfamiliar to Sora, Riku, or Kairi.

Then someone jumped down from the cockpit and landed on the beach in plain sight the figure was something they knew all too well.

"Hi I'm Kizer." was what he was going to say before "AAAAHHHHHHHHH A HEARTLESS." Cried Kairi.

"WE'LL GET IT." Shouted Sora as he and Riku pull out the Keyblades ready for battle.

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!" Cried Kaizer ( AN: HA HA, Didn't See that coming did ya.)

"Wait you two, you don't understand!" Called Donald, but it was too late, they already started to attack the poor shadow type heartless. He started ducking and dodging like crazy while trying to get enough room to run, when the moment came he made a brake for it. "Hey, since when does a heartless dodge and run from us like that."asked Riku. "Who cares, we'er got to get it before it does any damage." Said Sora as he ran after it with Riku following behind. As they chased the heartless (known to us as Kaizer) around Goofy and Donald tried to stop the keyblade wielders from hurting Kaizer by reasoning. "Hey stop you two he's not..." called Goofy but got interrupted "Sorry guys can't talk right now." Sora called back as they continued their chase around the beach until they cornered Kazier by the ship "Now we've got you!" Cried Riku as they jumped straight at the shadow until. "THAT'S IT, STOPAGA! Shouted Donald as he cast the spell on both Sora and Riku just when they where in the middle of attacking which left them in a downward strike position. Kaizer, who was in a fetal postion (covering his head when they tried to attack) took this opportunity to run. He was too much in a panicked state to see that he was running in the direction of Kairi who at this time frozen with fear as the heartless ran towards her and then... he completely stoped in front of her and ran to Donald hiding behind him. This left Kairi shocked and confused at the same time. Why was a heartless running for its life like that, since heartless act on instinct and attack everyone who get close to them. Goofy started walking up and stood in front of Sora and Riku ready to give them an ear full.

"All right that's enough of that you two! You ah'ta be ashamed of yourselves for scaring the poor little fella!" Scolded Goofy.

"Uh Goofy." called Donald.

"Not now Donald I'm on a roll here. You two should try being a little nicer to the little guy, he's already been through alot!"

"Goofy."

"Now I think you two should go and apologize to poor Kaizer, and start over on introduction!"

"GOOFY."

"What is it Donald?"

"MOVE NOW!"

"Wha.." WHAM both Sora and Riku hit poor Goofy on his head with the force they were going to use earlier on the 'supposed' enemy.

"Oops sorry about that Goofy...Goofy?" said Sora.

"It's no use Sora, he's out cold." Stated Riku

"Well did you two at least hear what Goofy said before the bash to his head?" Asked Donald

"Yah we did, but I'm confused about Kaizer." said Sora

"Well maybe you should start with an apology first before we start with the explanation!" Said Donald with Kaizer still behind him.

"Yah I guess your right." said Sora as he and Riku put away their Keyblades and walked up to Donald and Kaizer.

"We're sorry about attacking you like that." Said Riku on behave of both of them.

"Yah sorry, we thought you were a heartless, but I guess you just look like one." Said Sora.

"Me too I feel the most responsible for this trouble for calling you a heartless." Apologized Kairi.

"But technically I am a heartless." Said Kaizer

"WHAT, but then whats with your eyes! Their blue, and a heartless has yellow eyes!" Stated Sora.

It was true other then Kaizers' eyes' being completely blue, he looked like any other shadow heartless from his antennas to his feet, he even had a mouth like that of a dark ball only smaller to fit his head size. ( AN:I said that in case any of you get the wrong idea about his mouth size.)

"I'm just... different from the others heartless." Said Kaizer.

"Well we're sorry about that, lets start over. Hi my name's Kairi."

"I'm Riku, It's nice to finally meet you."

"And I'm Sora, Sorry about the lousy first impression."

"Oh it's all right. I'm Kaizer It's nice to finally meet you all, properly."

"So if you don't mind me asking how different from the other heartless are you?" Asked Kairi

"No I don't mind, other then my obvious eyes' I'm different because I have a heart."

"WHAT." Yelled the trio.

"That's right the little fella got his own heart." Said Goofy finally awakening from his head trauma

"Oh goofy, how's you head?" Asked Donald.

"Ah shuck Donald, my heads just fine." Goofy lied hiding two big lump under his hat, poorly.

"Sooo, what's this about you having a heart?" Asked Riku.

"Well it all started back at ' the world that never was'."

* * *

WN:Ahahahahah. Another cliff hanger from me. 

Axel: A HEARTLESS! THATS YOUR MYSTERY CHARACTER!

WN: Yep that's him.

Axel: But I thought It was going to be me.

WN: Get real Axel, do you actually think YOU would let a village chase you down period.

Axel: Hm, good point, but then why did you let me think that it was me.

WN: Eh, I though I'd let you enjoy the moment.

Axel: And you let me find out the hard way that it wasn't me?

WN: Uh, yah that right I guess.

Axel: THAT'S IT. _Pull's out Chakrams._

WN: N now now Axel their's no need for such rash actions. _With much fear in voice._

Axel: In the words of Scorpion 'GET OVER HERE'!. _Shouts With a voice almost like Scorpions'_ ( I don't own Mortal Kombat)

WN: And in the words of the Ed's 'RUUN AWAAAAAAAAY'!" _Runs for dear life._ (And I don't own Ed, Edd, & Eddy)

Axel: RRRRAAAAAAA. _Runs After the author like the wild fire that he is._

WN: READ AND REVIEW. AAAAHHHHHHHHH MY PANTS ARE ON FFFIIIIRRRREEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

WN: Hey reader, as many of you remember from my last chapter, Axel was a little upset about what I did, or didn't tell him in this case.

Axel: But after some time thinking about it, I finally forgave him. _Puts his hand on Writing ninjas' shoulder._

WN: Touch me again and I'll summon a tsunami just for you pal , I haven't forgotten what you did to me after the chapter ended!

Axel: What, you still won't forget about it.

WN: YOU BURNED MY PANTS, AND MY BUTT!

Axel: Come on, it's not like your butt didn't heal after words.

WN: I STILL CAN'T SIT DOWN WITHOUT JUMPING BACK UP WITH PAIN!

Axel: All right All right, I sorry for the hundredth time. How can I make it up to you.

WN: Well I can't think of anything right now ,but I can't go on with all the burned marks I've got , so then as co-host this chapter will be under your watch until I'm ready to get back in the 'drivers' seat'.

Axel: All right then, as the temporary host of this story, I want the organization members except for me and Roxes to uh...oh I know river dance for the readers' amusement MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!_ Right on cue the organization members except himself and Roxes start to river dance._

Larxene: Hey, how did we get here, and why are we river dancing.

Xemnas: I'm not sure how we got here, but I think I know who did this to us. _Glares at Axel dangerously._

_Axel starts laughing hysterically at the site._

Roxas: Hey Axel whats..._stares at the strange site in front of him until..._ ptttttBRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

WN: Well since Axel's a little busy with the 'dance off'' then it's up to me to tell you a little about this chapter. It's all about how Kaizer came to be the kind hearted little guy we now know. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go lie down.

(Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts except for Kaizer being my own creation... sorta I guess. Oh and the joke of getting the organization to river dance, doesn't mean I'm trying to insult people who really can river dance, Axel just though it would be funny to see the organization members do that.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kaizers origin**

Our tale of Kaizer's origin begins two weeks ago on 'The world that never was'. A place were the organization made a castle their base of operation. Back then, Kaizer was just like any other heartless, emotionless, and ruthless. He was somewhere in the town just outside of the 'castle that never was', some time after Sora , Donald, and Goofy went inside it. Kaizer was somewhere in the ranks of the heartless, almost in the front of the huge army of heartless consisting of Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldiers, Armored knights, Lance soldiers, Air pirates, Large bodies, Rabid dogs, Morning stars, Surveillance Robots, Tornado steps, Crimson Jazzes, Crescendos, and Cannons guns. As they began charging into the castle, they did not go unnoticed as the army was confronted by a large number of nobodies. The Defending army consisted of Creepers, Dancers, Dragoons, Assassins, Snipers, Sorcerers, Samurais, a few Berserkers, and a lot more Dusks then any of the other type of nobodies in this army almost equal to the number of heartless. However, the heartless armies number continued to grow since the castle itself was very close to the darkness.

(AxN: Warning: for those of you who have weak constitutions, I suggest you turn away until its over. This part of the story gets a little gruesome for heartless and nobodies standards especially if your like Kaizer.)

Thus a great battle ensued Nobodies vs Heartless, both sides jumped at each others throats, ready to kill their opponents. The war had began as one of the shadows' jumped straight at a dusk trying to slash it up with its claws, but the Dusk slid out of the way, and attacked the shadow from behind destroying it. Then from out of nowhere a Neoshadow grabbed the Dusk from behind, and tore it to shreds. While at another part of the battle field a Samurai, and Armored knight where clashing swords left and right, each not giving way to the other. Back and forward the two clashed blocking and attacking each other, until the two got into a dueling stance preparing to finish it. In the blink of an eye the two ended up on the opposite sides of each other with their backs turned against the other. The Armored knight nearly fell over as the Samurai almost looked triumphant, until it fell over and faded away. As the Armored knight stood up ready to continue fighting, it got shot by what looked like a pink crystal bullet and also faded like it's opponent. The bullet came from a Sniper which took aim, and shot another heartless into nonexistence until it too got blasted by what looked like a cannon ball which came from a nearby Cannon gun. The battle raged on as a Berserker started hitting heartless into darkness dust, until the Rabid dogs started jumping it, biting the Berserker in almost every body part until it too faded away. Meanwhile, a Large body started sliding on its' big belly hitting almost every nobody in its way, until a Dragoon launched itself from above onto the large bodies back, destroying it. Then it began preparing to attack a nearby Air pirate that was already fighting off two Dragoons. As the already advancing Dragoon was about to pierce the Air pirate from behind, suddenly said Dragoon started fading as it was pierced by a Lance soldier flying around by its odd pointy hat. The Lancer didn't stop there as it zipped to the side and rammed straight through the two Dragoons that were attacking the Air pirate, and continued ramming into more nobodies until a Dancer grabbed it by its arms and started thrashing it into any nearby heartless that got too close. This went on until its grabbed victim faded as with its fellow heartless that it had the unfortunate pleasure of smacking into. As this was going on a Soldier with a Shadow and Neoshadow were taking out more and more nobodies together. They even took down two Berserkers at once, until the three were surrounded by a large number of Creepers that circled them waiting for an opportunity to attack. The three heartless stood ready to counter, then it happened, the Creepers started to pounce on the trio, at that moment the Soldier and Neoshadow jumped straight up while the Shadow melted into the floor and scurried behind a few Creepers, while the two up in the air were already slashing up any Creepers that jumped up to get them. The Shadow from earlier started clawing the Creepers from behind into oblivion. The three regrouped after the Creepers where gone and charged another couple of nobodies.

As the battle continued the nobodies were taking a small lead in the war, until out from under the battle field a giant heartless known as a Darkside sprang up and started swatting a good number of nobodies. Left and right the nobodies were pulverized, until the tide turned again as a giant nobody known as a Twilight thorn also rose up from the battle field and started attacking the Darkside. The two giants started trading punches one after the other, Then the two started grappling, trying to throw the other on their back for the advantage in the fight, but nether gave in as the war continued below the two titans of power.

Meanwhile the trio from earlier, along with a Rabid dog, started to leave the battle field and go on ahead of the others to find the Kingdom Hearts that the organization created and obtain the hearts within it. Along the way up, the four took out a few nobodies that stayed behind to keep any heartless from advancing any further, but failed anyway as they where torn apart by this squad of heartless. As they advance further up they sensed the Keyblades close by, so as their instincts told them that, the four ran straight to where the Keyblades where suppose to be. They ran all the way up to a strange room that seemed to almost look like a grave site, since they had no feelings they ran straight through it right into a balcony like area. Where at the moment the wielder of the Keyblade and his friends were talking to a man with a machine that looked like it would blow up at any minute. The four decide to sneak up on them to attack, but then at that moment the machine that the man was clinching to, gave out a bright light that took the four heartless by surprise as the beams of light exploded out of the machine and struck all four of the heartless which it turn knocked them unconscious. It threw them not only out of sight, but far out of the castle where they would land in the town far below.

About a day later, after Xemnas was defeated, the Shadow heartless started to stir a little as it woke up seeing before it's eyes the rubble of what used to be a city. As it started to get up and explore, the Shadow started hearing something that sounded like moaning nearby, so it went to check it out and discovered one of its partners in crime. The Neoshadow that the shadow discovered started to get up slowly, then started to speak to the Shadow in a telepathic language that could not be heard to any other creature but the heartless and nobodies.

"_Aaaahhh what hit me_?" Asked the Neoshadow.

"_I don't know big brother, but what ever it was it blew us far way from the cas...hey what happened to the castle?_" Said the Shadow in shock, that the castle was no longer were it should be.

"_I don't know, but whats with your eyes_?" Asked the Neoshadow.

"_What are you talking about_?" Asked the confused Shadow.

"_I mean their blue instead of yellow like the rest of us._" Said the Neoshadow. The Shadow ran to a nearby puddle to look at its self when it saw that the shadows' big brother was indeed right, its eyes were blue like his brothers... "_Wait a minute, big brother your eyes are blue as well._" Said the Shadow as the Neoshadow also took a look into the puddle to see that it also did have blue eyes.

"_Hey whats going on here? Why do we have blue eyes, and where are the others? And why am I panicking, I thought we didn't feel any type of fear or anything like that?_" asked a panicking Neoshadow. Just then the two other heartless started walking up to the brothers, until the Rabid dog ran up to them and licked them on their faces. The three started laughing until the Soldier heartless broke it up. _" Hey wait a minute, why are we laughing, whats going on here, why is he licking faces like an innocent puppy?_" He franticly asked pointing to the Rabid dog. "_And why do we all have blue eyes?_" He finished asking.

"_We don't know why, if we knew then we would of told you!_" Said the Shadow.

"_Alright then._" Said the Soldier as he sat down on a rock. "_What do we do now then_" He asked.

"_I don't know, but what happened to the other heartless?_" Asked the Neoshadow.

"_I don't know? I feel lost...we don't know what to do, we don't know how this happened to...Wait I think I know what happened to us!_" Said the Soldier. "_Remember that bright light that hit all of us_?" they all responded yes except the Rabid dog who responded with a bark. "_Well I think when that light hit us it changed us somehow. I don't know how but it did._" He explained to the best of his knowledge.

"_Well that might explain it, but then what do we do now?_" Asked the Shadow.

"_Well little brother, I think we should find the other heartless and then talk to Maleficent about this, she might know what to do._" Answered the Neoshadow.

"_I guess your right big brother, so which way do we go first?_" Asked the Shadow. The Neoshadow and Soldier pointed in different directions saying "_That way_" they both looked at each other in confusion for a moment, then pointed again in different directions again, saying "_That way_" again looking at each other in confusion then they pointed in one direction saying "_This way_" as they finally agreed on a direction, and walked off. As they continued to walk trying to find any other heartless in the area that could help, they did not know that King Mickey had come back to 'the world that never was'. He seemed to have been looking for someone as he pushed some building fragments over seeing if anyone was there. "Did they make it out alright, or did they too fall victim to the heartless?" thought Mickey as he continued his search for the people in question, being careful to avoid fighting too much or he could alert the other heartless of his presences. Meanwhile back with the four heartless earlier, they continued looking for any other heartless, sadly the four did not find any, and they where already starting to loose hope.

"_Big brother, I'm scared. Where are the other heartless?_" Asked the Shadow.

"_Hang in their little brother, I'm sure we'll find them soon._" Reassured the Neoshadow. No sooner having said that, they saw other Shadows appearing close by them.

"_Look big brother, there they are just like you said_." Said the Shadow.

"_Hey over here you you guys!_" called the Soldier although their was no need to, being that they where talking in a telepathic language. As they started walking closer to the group of Shadows, the group was looking at the four a little funny.

"_Boy am I glad to see you guys, we need to see Maleficent right away, have any of you seen her?_" Asked the Neoshadow.

"_Why do you want to see her?_" Asked one of the Shadows from the group.

"_Because we think she might be able to help explain what's wrong with us._" Explained the Soldier.

The group of Shadows started looking at each other apparently in a group talk that the other four couldn't hear. After what seemed like hours the Shadows slowly turned to the four.

"_Well, where is Maleficent?_" asked an inpatient Soldier.

Suddenly the group of heartless jumped up into the air and prepared to attack. The four heartless were taken by surprise by this turn of events, but managed to avoided the oncoming attack. "_Hey what do you think your doing?_" asked Neoshadow. "_Hearts, give us your hearts NOW!!!!_" Demanded the apparent leader of the group as he lunged for the Rabid dog trying to attack it, but instead ended up as a chew toy for the pup as the Rabid dog started chewing on the Shadow. "_Hearts, what hearts we don't have any...oh no!_" Said the Soldier as its eyes went wide as it started realizing what the explosion had done to them, " _Now it all makes sense, the feelings, the panic attacks, thinking on our own, WE HAVE HARTS, oh great 'seeker of darkness' we have hearts._" the Soldier said as he got down on his hands and knees in a stunned realization. As he was having a panic attack one of the Shadows tried to pounce on him, when the Neoshadow slash up that pest. "_What are you doing, get back up and help us fight them!_" Commanded the Neoshadow as it continued to fight them back. Somehow those words knocked some sense back into the Soldier as he got back up and charged into battle along with the others. As the battle raged on, the group of Shadows were withering in numbers, soon the battle would be over, until from out of nowhere reinforcements appeared in the form of a Dark thorn. (AN: In case you forgot what a Dark thorn is. Its a boss from the beasts castle, the really big and dangerous looking heartless although you wouldn't know it from its first form which is the shadow stalker a small ball heartless with chains on it. But enough explaining on with the story) the Dark thorn looked ready to do a lot of damage as he eyed the four heartless we already know.

Meanwhile back with King Mickey, who continued searching for the missing people in question, heard from out of nowhere a loud roar coming from some where close by. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go investigate. What he saw was an unbelievable sight to his eyes "Heartless? Why are they fighting each other, is this some sort of test to see who's stronger, or..." he didn't finish due to the sight of what he saw next, four of the heartless that he identified as a Neoshadow, a Rabid dog, a Soldier, and a Shadow, were attacking the Dark thorn that stood before them with a full frontal assault. The Neoshadow was the first to claw the Dark thorn across the chest which made it roar in pain, following up after the Neoshadow was the regular Shadow with a double claw slash cross the face which in turn made it cover its face in pain. After that, the Soldier got behind it and double kicked it in the back, knocking it down to its knees. Then the Rabid dog ran up to the Dark thorn and bite it on its right leg not letting go for an instant. The damage done to the Dark thorn actually made things worse for the four, as the Dark thorn got up and smacked the three away from it while the muscle head grabbed the Rabid dog, squeezing it in its claws until it gave one final try at biting itself free. But it failed as the Rabid dog stopped struggling and faded but not before its heart started floating up. The Dark thorn lifted its claw to grab the heart to claim as its prize, the Shadow saw this and ran up the Dark thorns arm and grabbed the heart himself clinching it tight to his chest in grief as he landed and ran to the other two with the item in hand. Mickey saw the whole thing but didn't know what to make of it, why would the heartless go and do such a thing to its own kind? Upon closer inspection, King Mickey noticed the three seemed to be...crying? "What the, I thought that the heartless didn't have feelings, what's going on here?" Thought the king as he continued to watch. Back with the trio "_Oh no what...how did this happen?_" asked the Soldier with tears in his eyes, "_Why didn't I act sooner to save him?_" asked the Neoshadow cursing himself. "_It's not your fault big brother... it's mine...I was closer, I should of acted sooner._" Said the Shadow as he continued to hold onto the heart. Suddenly it started to fade in his hands, after it faded they cried even harder then before until... "_He was a worthless fool, thinking he could take me down just like that. I WILL NOT FALL SO EASILY! _" Stated the Dark thorn as he advanced on the trio, however after hearing what the Dark thorn said they gave it a glare so dangerous looking that they could of made Maleficent jump back with fear, which the Dark thorn did. They began charging at the big brute screaming in rage as they began their frontal attack with the Soldier in the lead this time while the brothers stayed behind him for support. The Soldier jumped straight for the Dark thorns' stomach with a spin kick, which was affective against the dark thorn making it stumble to its knees in pain. This gave the brothers the opportunity to attack full force. The Neoshadow jumped up and drop kicked the Dark thorns face, while his little brother charged in for the final blow. He began his assault with a series of combo slashes to its face, and finishing it with one final stabbing claw attack, his claw ended up deep in the Dark thorns face. When the Dark thorn started fading something started to travel up the Shadows' arm, he didn't notice it, but King Mickey did though as he continued to watch.

The three started panting in relief as the fight with the Dark thorn was over. "_I can't believe we did it._" Said the Neoshadow as he walked up to his little brother patting him on the back. "_Yeah me too, I didn't think that we would survive._" The Soldier said as he walked up to the brothers. "_Hey what was with you earlier, why did you stop all of a sudden?_" asked the Neoshadow. The Soldier stayed silent. "Well?" asked the Shadow this time also waiting for an explanation. "_Well, I realized what happened to us, and I guess I was too shocked to continue on._" The Soldier as he finally spoke. "_Is it that bad?_" Asked a now worried Shadow, "_Well it all depends how you feel about being a heartless with a heart._" Said the Soldier.

"_WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'BEING A HEARTLESS WITH A HEART'!!!_" Asked both of the brothers in unison.

"_Its exactly what it sounds like, we have hearts, thats why we have feelings, thoughts, and also explains why the other heartless attacked us like they did._" Explained the Soldier.

"_But then, doesn't that mean we were supposed to become who we once were again or something?_" Asked the Neoshadow.

"_Normally yes, but I think that explosion gave us hearts but not our original forms, so then I guess we're stuck as looking like heartless forever._" Stated the Soldier, trying to understand it himself.

"_Well I guess its okay, besides I don't even remember who I was before anyway._" Said the Shadow.

"_I came to terms with it, after your big brother snapped me out of my shock._"

"_Well as long as your here with me little brother, I'm OK with it too._" The Neoshadow said while putting a comforting hand on the Shadows' shoulder.

"_Thank you brother._" The Shadow said while blushing.

This entire site confused King Mickey, but decided to try and get a closer look at the strange heartless, when he accidentally stepped on some debris, and ended up making a loud enough noise to alert the trio of his presence. "_What was that?_" asked a panicked Shadow while the other two got into a battle stance ready for the worse. King Mickey just walked out with the Keyblade in hand, the trio did not expect a wielder of a Keyblade like the king to come out of hiding like he did. In fact the moment they saw the Keyblade they started shivering in fear thinking that it was the end for them. After what Mickey had seen of them, he thought they might be different then the others, so he decided to try talking with them.

"Uh, hello there." called Mickey as he put the Keyblade away to show that he didn't want to harm them.

"_What's a Keyblade wielder doing here?_" asked the Neoshadow to the Soldier

"_I don't know, but keep an eye on him just in case._" Said the Soldier

"Uh, I just want to talk. Do you understand me?" Asked the king. The trio nodded.

"Ok then, can any of you talk?" he asked again.

"_Talk? What does he mean, aren't we already talking?_" Asked the Shadow.

"_I think he means with our mouths._" Answered the Neoshadow.

"_But, can we even talk his language?_" Asked the Shadow once again.

"_There's only one way to find out._" Said the Soldier as he took one small step forward and tried to speak. Mickey thought that was a dumb question at the time and apparently couldn't stop himself from saying it, but the next thing that happened surprised him.

"Uh, hello." said the Soldier which was also surprised by this.

"I can talk?! Wow this is simply amazing, hey you guys gotta try it." Said a now excited Soldier to the brothers.

The brothers were a little reluctant at first, but decided to try anyways. "Uh what is...WOW this is awesome" Said an amazed Shadow. "Now this is quite an impressive ability to have." Said an impressed Neoshadow. "Well amazing feats aside, who are you, and why are you here?" asked the Soldier to the king. Mickey was still aw struck about the heartless talking, but then snapped out of it. "Oh, well I'm Mickey, and I'm looking for two people that I'm sure you might know of."

"People that we know hmm, well the only people that we know that are not heartless is Pete, and Maleficent." Answered the Soldier.

"Yes that's them, have you seen them?" Asked Mickey

"Sorry but no, we were looking for Maleficent earlier before we got attacked." Said the Shadow from behind the other two.

"Really, then maybe you can explain why they were attacking you in the first place." Said Mickey.

So they told the king everything from the moment they got hit by the explosion to now, this left Mickey in deep thought about it. "So you three got caught in the encoders explosion and you think it gave you your hearts?" They nodded in agreement "Then I guess Ansem the Wise was right, it did have unpredictable affects, I never imagined that it would give heartless a heart in the process." said Mickey. "Who's Ansem the wise?" Asked the Shadow. "Well Ansem the wise is.." Suddenly the king heard something, "Wait, did you hear that" He asked. "Yeah I did, what do you think it is Mickey?" Asked the Soldier. His question was quickly answered, when they looked over a hill that they were using for cover, and were greeted with a sight of thousands of heartless charging in their direction looking ready to tear apart any poor soul that stood in their way.

"Oh no, this is not good." Said King Mickey

"Well by the looks of it I think we should run." Said the Neoshadow.

"I agree with my big brother on this." Said the Shadow. And so they ran for their lives trying to stay far away from the heard of heartless.

"Quickly, we have to get to my gummy ship!" shouted Mickey as he pointed in the direction of the said ship.

"All right, you two go with him, I'll lead then off!" Shouted the Soldier.

"What, why?" asked the Shadow.

"JUST DO IT!" demanded the Soldier.

"Fine then, just try not to get yourself destroyed, alright?" Shouted the Neoshadow to his comrade who nodded in agreement, and started running in the opposite direction of his friends. He successfully lead the heard of heartless away from them as they made their way to the gummy ship, but suddenly stopped when several Darksides stood in between them and the ship. "You two get in the ship, I'll handle this." Said Mickey as the Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Okay then we'll try to get the ship started." Said the Neoshadow as he grabbed his little brother by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of the ship. The King did not have too much trouble taking care of the Darksides until one of them grabbed him in a tight grip that he couldn't get out of no matter what he tried. The Neoshadow saw this and turned to his little brother, "Brother I want you to get in the ship and do your best to start it up for us, ok?" Said the Neoshadow, "But brother, what about you?" Asked the Shadow not liking where this was going. "I'm going back to help Mickey, don't worry I'll be back." he reassured the Shadow, although he wasn't sure himself if he would make it back. After much thought he agreed and ran inside the ship, while his brother ran back to free the king from its grip. King Mickey was already starting to loose consciousness, when the Neoshadow slashed at the wrist of the Darkside gripping Mickey. The giant roared in pain and let go, releasing Mickey in the process, this gave him the opportunity to slash the Darkside into dust. With one left Mickey got ready, but was losing focus from the grip he was in earlier.

"Mickey go, get out of here, I'll handle this one." Shouted the Neoshadow.

"But what about your brother? He needs you!" Shouted back Mickey.

The Neoshadow turned to Mickey and said "Take care of him for me will ya?" he said with a smile on his face.

This shocked Mickey for a moment, but then said "Okay, then take care of yourself." he said as he ran back to the ship.

"_Alright big guy, lets dance!_" he shouted to the Darkside in his telepathic language.

Meanwhile back inside the ship. "OK, how do you start this thing?" The Shadow asked to no one in particular. "It's this button right here." Said Mickey from behind the Shadow and pushed the button, thus starting the ship. "Oh thanks, hey wait, where's my big brother?" Asked the Shadow. "He's fighting off that Darkside out there." Said Mickey as the ship started to lift up off the ground. "Mickey what are you doing, what about the others?" Asked a now panicking Shadow. "I'm sorry, but there's no time to go back for them." Said the king as the ship started to go higher up into the sky. "NO WAIT, PLEASE!" He cried out, but the ships' navigation system was already plotting the course for Disney castle. The Shadow turned to see his big brother fighting off the Darkside as best he could, hopping and slashing every chance he could before the Darkside grabbed him in a strong grip, which was the last sight the Shadow saw of his brother. He called out crying "BIG BROTHER." in a futile effort. Meanwhile back on the ground with the Neoshadow he struggled to get out of the Darksides grip until..

"Well, well, what a unique heartless." Said someone that the Neoshadow knew right away.

"Maleficent, is that you?" called out the Neoshadow to the air. At that moment Maleficent appeared floating behind the Neoshadow still in the giants grip.

"Why yes it is, now what can I do for you?" Said the witch.

"Well for one, maybe you could get this guy to let me go." said the Neoshadow.

"I think not, you see such a unique heartless, who can think on its own is just too valuable to release so easily, I must find out what makes this possible for the three of you." Stated Maleficent.

"The three of us?" Asked the Neoshadow.

"Why yes, by now Pete should have captured your armor wearing friend, and as for the other one, we shall have him in our grasp soon." Said the witch as she gave an evil laugh.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU OLD HAG!!!" Shouted the Neoshadow.

"Oh my, what a sharp tongue you have. Well that will change after we experiment on you and the Soldier." Maleficent said as she gave another evil laugh, as they started to vanish into a dark portal underneath their feet.

While back on the ship the Shadow was depressed about loosing his brother and friends in one day. Mickey put a comforting hand on the Shadows' shoulder and said "Don't worry I'm sure they're alright."

"Thank you Mickey, but I at least know my brother is alright." Said the Shadow.

"Oh, why is that?" Mickey asked.

"Because I have a strong connection to him, a bond that can't be cut off even when we're far apart. It also gets stronger the closer I get to him." Said the Shadow.

Mickey gave the Shadow a warm smile. "Well then, with that taken care of, what should we call ya?" Asked Mickey

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what should we name you, we can't just call you 'Shadow' all the time now can we?"

"I guess your right, but what should my name be?" Mickey started thinking about it.

"How about, 'Shadey'?" asked the king

"Uh not to be rude, but no way."

"OK, ok, then 'John' maybe."

"I don't think so, but what about 'Cloud'?"

"No that names already taken." Stated Mickey.

"Oh, OK."

"Wait I've got it, how about 'Kaizer'?" Asked Mickey.

"Kaizer hmmm." He started thinking about it and then "I like it, ya that will be my name Kaizer the Shadow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's how I ended up with a heart, and a name." Said Kaizer after he finished his story.

"Wow, that's unbelievable, but possible I guess." Said Riku.

"I can't believe you have a brother Kaizer, and have such a strong bond to him." Said Kairi.

"What I can't believe is that you were that close to attacking us from behind like that." Said Sora.

"Well, I was still technically a mindless heartless back then." Stated Kaizer.

"Well anyways, what do you guys say, can he stay here with you?" Asked Donald.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Said Riku.

"Me nether, what about you Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"Sure, its no problem." Said Sora.

"Really,...I... almost don't know what to say, but...thank you."

* * *

WN: I'm back, hows everything?

Axel: Oh just fine, I've had the organization dancing the entire time. _Looks over at the tired members._

Marluxia: FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS, MAKE IT STOP.

Axel: NEVER, MUAHAHAHAHAHAH.

WN: Well they'll stop after I give the word. In the meantime I hope you all liked this chapter because this one took a lot of thought and time to come up with, so please tell me what you think, Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel: Hey readers, Axel here, well I bet your wondering "why am I the one greeting you instead of Writing Ninja?" Well thats because he's busy looking for something. Oh wait a minute, he gave me a note to read '_clears throat_' _Dear readers, I'm sorry for the delay on the chapter update I got side tracked with other matters._ Yeah like procrastinating, daydreaming, and writers block. _P.S If Axel just blurted out the truth then have I got a surprise for him later._ Heh, like he's going to know.

_Meanwhile..._

WN: (moans) Where is it? Where did I leave my headband?_ Starts throwing stuff everywhere._

Cloaked figure: Are you looking for this?_ Holds up headband with three pencils marked on the metal plate._

WN: What? Oh yeah that's it, Thanks. _Goes to grab it, but the mysterious person retracts the headband away._

Cloaked figure: Not so fast, before I give this back to you, I want you to do two things for me.

WN: And what exactly is it that you so humbly request. If It's anything illegal, I'll drop you where you stand.

Cloaked figure: First off, I want you to put me into your story.

WN: Really, thats it, well why didn't you just asked me without holding my headband for ransom?

Cloaked person: Because, I thought this would get your attention in the quickest manner. Axel keeps telling me to 'Come back tomorrow', And that lasted for a MONTH! But then, I stumbled upon your headband and decided to go over Axels' head, and go straight to you.

WN: Jeez, Axel never even mentioned you. Well I'll see what I can do, but I need to see who you are first, I need to know what I'm dealing with after all. _Walks over to cloaked figure and looks at the figures face. Suddenly goes wide eyed, then goes narrowed eyed. _This is going to be harder then I thought. Okay I got a feeling I know what you second request is going to be, but just to be sure, whisper it to me.

Cloaked figure: Why?

WN: Because, I don't want anyone who is eavesdropping to hear it. _The cloaked person starts to whisper softly._

WN: Okay, I didn't see that coming. I'll see what I can come up with._ Sighs_

Cloaked figure: Very well then, call me when your ready to talk about it. _Throw headband to Writing Ninja with a cell phone number in a note._

WN: _sighs_ How am I going to put him in the story, Ah well, anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

(Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or much of anything here except the usual stuff. And in case you get confused the AxN means Axels notes while the AN of course means Author's notes, sorry I didn't say that earlier.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Problems and fun times**

"Thank you, guys" Said Kaizer while hugging Soras' leg, like a small child. "Really It's ok Kaizer, now can you please let go of my leg before someone sees, and gets the wrong idea." (AxN: Too late, hehehehe) "OK then." Kaizer said after letting go of Soras' leg. " Hey guys, where is he going to sleep? Asked Kairi who had just realized that little troublesome problem. Everyone went quiet with shock until..

"YOU FORGOT TO SET UP A PLACE FOR HIM TO STAY!!!" shouted Donald breaking the silents.

"HEY WE DID SET UP SOME PLANS LAST NIGHT AT RIKU'S PLACE!!!" shouted back Sora.

Flashback: Last night at Riku's house

Riku was getting ready for Kairi and Soras' arrival, to discuss their new guests sleeping arrangements.

He just finished getting dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts when the doorbell rang over and over again in a musical rhythm. " That has to be Sora, he's the only person I know that likes to mess around with my door bell." Stated Riku as he went to get the door. "How many times do I have to tell you Sora, YOU DON'T NEED..." Riku stop himself in surprise as to who was at his door. "Gotcha!" giggled Kairi as it was her who stood at the front door. "Huh, but..I thought..." Started a confused Riku. "Exactly why I thought I'd try something unexpected, how'd I do?" Asked Kairi.

"Better then I expected earlier Kairi." Said Sora as he came out of hiding, and stepped into view.

"Hey, was that you or Kairi ringing my door bell earlier?" Asked Riku with his arms crossed.

"The door bell was actually me, but it was Kairis' idea to pull the prank." explained Sora.

"Why you sneaky...anyways, please come in, or do you plan on staying outside for the night?" Riku Said inviting them in. As Sora and Kairi made their way inside Rikus two storied house (complete with a balcony) and to his couch, Riku walk off into the kitchen (because everyone knows that it impolite to not offer your guests anything).

"Hey, you guys want anything? Called Riku. (AN: see, what I tell ya)

"If you got any, I'll take a soda." Called back Sora.

"Just a glass of water for me, thank." Kairi called as well. Once Riku came back with the beverages, and pass them out as well, it was time to begin.

"So lets discuss the sleeping arrangements of our guest to be." began Riku.

"Uh, before we do, don't you thing we should get Namine & Roxas to join in?" Sora Asked.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke, mostly mentally kicking themselves for not remembering them. " Ah man, how could we have forgotten, thanks for the reminder." Replied Riku.

"Well, they are part of this group after all." Kairi Said.

"Right then, so it's agreed that we get Namine & Roxas in on what's going on." Announced Sora.

"That won't be necessary."

"Because, me and Roxas already know." Answered Namine as she & Roxas stepped out from behind Sora & Kairi in their transparent forms.

"Yeah, being part of you two again, we pretty much know what you know." Explained Roxas.

"Well then, that takes care of that, now to get down to the task of figuring out where our new arrival, Kaizer will stay." Announced Riku. "Any Ideas?" Everyone began brainstorming the sleeping arrangements for the future guests'.

"Ya know this would probably be easier if we knew a little more about this Kizer guy, I mean is he even a guy, or a girl to start with?" Asked Sora.

"let's try to stay on subject here Sora, Okay?" Riku Said still in thought.

"Well maybe Kaizer can stay with Riku, I mean it looks like he's got enough room in here." Stated Roxas pointing out Rikus' house being a two-storied house and all.

"Can't, my parants never like the idea of having anyone, other then those here in town, to stay in any of the rooms." Answered Riku.

"Why?"

"It was something about what they saw in a movie or something to that effect." Answered Riku again.

"Well, how about your house Sora?" Asked Namine.

"Are you kidding, Kaizer will most likely end up lost in that mess Sora calls a room." Answered Roxas.

"HEY, I RESENT THAT!" Everyone got a good laugh out of that joke, even Sora. "Besides, the only available room I have for anyone is the bird house I made back in the 4th grade.

"Well then, that just leaves Kairi and Namine." Riku said when everyone was able to stop laughing.

"Well I think there may just be enough room for one more in my place... but it's just the extra closet we had built in." Said Kairi with a little disappointment in her voice. Everyone grunted with disappointment, and went back to brainstorming.

"And after that we decided to call it a night and figure it out later." Said Sora after he finished telling last nights group gathering. (leaving out the part about Roxas and Namine of course due to everyone other then Sora, Riku, and Kairi couldn't see them.)

"AND YOU STILL COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHERE HE SHOULD STAY!!!!" Fumed Donald

"Well, Kairi thought it would be better if we let him choose." Riku Said.

"We just didn't think that he would be a heartless, no offense Kaizer. Kairi Said.

"Non taken."

"Gawrsh, that's so sweet of you." Said Goofy wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah sweet, but...HOW IS SUPPOST TO PICK A PLACE TO STAY WHEN HE'S ON THE RUN FROM THE MOB THAT'S SURE TO FORM THE MOMENT HE ENTERS THE TOWN?" Stated Donald still fuming with anger.

"Leave that to me." Said Sora making a proud pose.

"All right, I'm going to pick my place, this is going to be great." Said an excited Kaizer.

* * *

WN: Sorry this took so long to update. I had a really bad writers block and I already know that this one is kinda short. 

Axel: You can drop the sympathy act, they know.

WN: AXEL!

Axel: What?

WN: Why didn't you tell me?

Axel: Well, because I thought it would be funny to tell them before you came back.

WN: NOT THAT!!!

Axel?!

WN: Why didn't you tell me that someone wanted to see me?

Axel: Oh that...well 1.) I didn't think it was that important and 2.) the mystery person might have been from organization XIII trying to get in on the action.

WN: (groans)I'll have a talk with you later, right now I need to go do some stuff. _Leaves out of sight._

Axel: Heh, I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. _Suddenly gets frozen in a human-sized block of ice but his face is left unfrozen._

WN: Thanks for reminding me, by the way that's my Ice tomb jutsu, It trap my target in a block of ice that can't be broken easily.

Axel: Ahhh c-c-c-come o-o-on, i-i-i-isn't t-t-t-this a-a l-l-l-lit-t-tel h-h-h-harsh?

WN: Nope, because 1.) I need to keep track of you once I'm done with my tasks and 2.) I'll need to make sure that you hear what I have to say later. besides I'll let you out by next chapter. In the mean time Read and Review people or Axel might get a cold.


	5. Chapter 5

WN: Hello Readers, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I got held up on the chap by the computer being used constantly by family members , and before anyone asks, yes I let Axel out of the Ice block. Oh and to Shadowshapeshifterandhercat once again we thank you for the gummy worms, Axel really loved them.

Axel:_ devouring every gummy in sight_ Ah man, I LOVE GUMMY WORMS!!!

Roxas: Axel, don't eat with your mouth open, it's disgusting. M_akes grossed out face._

WN: _Sweatdrops_ eh-hehehehe, Uh anyway thanks for the reviews.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto related things.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Living arrangements **

"Sora, this is the worst idea you've had yet! Said Riku, referring to the raggedy, old looking, badly made dog costume that Kaizer was now wearing. The Suit itself had stitching everywhere and looked to be made by rags and old cloths sown together. "You can't be serious about me going into town like this, I mean come on, the towns folk are not going to fall for it." Said Kaizer obliviously not liking Soras' plan.

"Sure they will, all you have to do is walk on all fours, do a few tricks here and there, and there'll definitely go for it." Stated Sora with confidence in his plan. "Or we could tell people that he's a really old stuffed animal." Suggested Kairi. "Oh alright." Said Sora feeling a bit defeated, but as Kairi began to pick up Kaizer, she soon found a kink in her plan. "Your a little too heavy for me to carry Kaizer, we need someone else." She said eying one of the boys. "What, you mean...ahh crud."

Moments later after Donald and Goofy said their goodbyes and left Kaizer in Sora, Riku and Kairi hands, the three of then began walking back to town. However, one of them was stuck carrying Kaizer, who was still in the dog suit.

"How did I get stuck carrying him around." Complained Sora, being the one stuck with the task at hand.

"Because 1. It was your idea to put Kaizer in that get-up in the first place, 2. No ones going to believe that it belongs to me." Stated Riku. "And 3. It looks better with you carry him instead of Riku." Kairi said finishing up where Riku left off. "Thats just great." Moaned Sora "I'm sorry for the trouble I'm putting you through." Apologized Kaizer to Sora. "Huh, Oh don't worry about it, its no trouble at all." Said Sora. Sadly at that moment two other friends of theirs decided to make an appearance, the first was a boy with messy blond hair, and blue eyes named Tidus. The second boy had red hair pointing up with a backwards cowlick in the top front of his hair with brown eyes named Wakka. (AN: Wow, fate can be so cruel, but we know the truth here, hehehehe.) "Hey guys, what's up, what'cha... "Called out Wakka, but he and Tidus at that moment spotted Sora holding an old raggedy looking stuffed animal in Soras' arms.

At this kind of situation, there are a few options a person can do. #1 is ask what the person is doing holding such an item in his or her possession. #2 is to burst out laughing at the person holding the object.

"PPFFFFFFHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Unfortunately, Wakka and Tidus decided on the second option.

"Ah man, even though I knew this would happen, I still didn't see it coming." Sora moaned again. "Nice stuffed animal Sora, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Said Tidis in between laughs. "Ah how cute yah, and whats your name little guy?" Asked Wakka also in between laughs.

"His name is Mr. Fuzzy Tail."

Everyone turned their heads to Kairi in both surprise and curiosity (except for Kaizer who had to stay incognito, but was still surprised none the less). "Mr. Fuzzy Tail?" The boys asked at the same time. "Yes Mr. Fuzzy tail, we just found him abandoned at the beach, and I just named him." Answered Kairi. "Okay, so does it belong to you Sora?" asked Tidus curiously. "Uh, not really." Answered Sora. "So then who's is it?" Asked Wakka. "It...belong to...KAIRI, yeah that right, its Kairi's stuffed dog now for... giving it a name before Riku and me. We made a bet to see who would get the dog first." Answered Sora again but with some difficulty coming up with stuff on the spot. "Ok then, why are you the one carrying it then Sora?" Asked Tidus once again.

"Because...uh because..."

"Because Sora wanted to be a gentlemen and carry it for us. Isn't that right Sora." Quickly answered Riku in place of Sora.

"Huh?"

Riku quickly elbowed Sora in the side to get his attention on what he was saying.

"Uh, right what he said." Sora said going along with it.

Wakka and Tidus where a little skeptical at first, but overall they fell for it. "O-kay then, well anyways we came over to say hi and to check if you guys had finished your assignments for class tomorrow."

"Yup." chirped up Kairi.

"Same here." answered Riku.

Sora just slapped himself in the face covering his eyes "I knew I forgot something."

"Ah, Sora you'd forget your head if it wasn't bolted on your neck, yah."

"I know, I know I should'a probably finished by now, but I was a little preoccupied with other matters." Stated Sora in his defense.

"Right then, good luck with that Sora. Me and Wakka gotta get going now, see ya." Said Tidus as the two began to walk off.

As soon as Wakka and Tidus were out of site the three let out a sigh of relief "Man, I glad thats over." Said a really relieved Sora. But at that moment they heard someone else coming in their direction. They decided to not stick around and do that again.

"All in favor of not sticking around here, say I."

"I." they all said at the same time, and took off like the wind. They thought it best not to go through that again.

About a minute later a brown haired girl by the name of Selphie walked up to the spot where Sora and the other were not too long ago.(AN: I'd describe her hair but that thing is hard to describe sometimes. If your curious about her hair style, just look her up on the web somewhere) She began to look around curiously, "I thought I heard a group of people over here, was I wrong?" She thought, but then decided to just move on and get back home, and do her homework, or something. "I think I'll go back home, and do my homework, or something." (AN: Thats what I said.)

After getting past the little humiliation moments ago, the group of three (acturally four if you count Kaizer) continued to walk around town. Instead of walking in the open this time, Sora decided to travel in the shadowy parts of town, and by 'the shadowy parts of town', I mean the back of people's houses.

"Sora, do we have to stay in the back of every house in town?" asked Kairi twenty houses later.

"Yes, because I'm not gonna be seen and laughed at for holding Kaizer like this again! I've got a reputation to uphold after all." He answered.

"What reputation?"

"Quiet Riku, I think I hear someone coming...lets keep moving."

And so they did, through out the rest of the day, and town, they continued this little game of 'hide and tour', where they show Kaizer around the town while hiding from everyone else. During the whole time, Kaizer was memorizing every hiding place they went to (in case he had to run and for his life again.) as well as memorize every possible spot for his new home on Destiny Islands. When they got back to the island where this whole thing first started, the first thing Kaizer did was take the dog suit off and ran into the ocean to cool off from the heat of the suit. This of course got the trio's attention as it was still unusual to see a heartless (much less a Shadow) do such things. "You know, it's going to be awhile before I get use to seeing a heartless act like this." Said Sora. " Sora, don't talk about him like that!" Scolded Kairi. "Sorry, Old habit." He explained. " But I know what you mean, It is strange to see such a site, but Kaizers' definitely different, in a good way of course." Once Kairi had finished saying that, Kaizer strolled up to them still soaked with sea water, he sighed with satisfaction before saying "Thats better. Now about the places we visited I think the... Hey what that?" He pointed to the object in question which just happened to be the tree house that was next to the giant beached half-boats. "What that, thats the tree house we made with Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka back when we were little." Stated Riku as memories began to flow in his mind of the fun and hard work it took to build it. "Really...is it occupied by anyone?" Kaizer asked with an idea forming in his head. "Well no, not really." Answered Sora.

"Then how about I move in?" Kaizer asked.

"What, move in?! Your can't be serious, right?" Said a surprised Kairi.

"Yes I'm serious Kairi, it's the perfect place for me. It's away from the town so I don't get seen and have to run for my life, it's also in a beautiful location, and from what I can tell from here it's got a great view of the ocean." Kaizer Stated with what he knew so far.

"Well...Okay but it's gonna need some work to make it livable thou." Said Riku.

"I'll help out as best I can." said Kaizer

"Me too." Said Kairi.

"Me three." Sora said last.

* * *

WN: Well that takes care of the house problem. Now I'd like to take this time to apologize again, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I had my hands full along with the computer being used by family usage.

Axel: Sssooo many gummy worms, can't...eat...anymore...

Xemnas: Ooohh Axel, look what I found...a family sized bag of gummy worms, want some?

Axel: S_ees the bag and runs to the bathroom with green colored cheeks._

Xemnas: Was it something I said? _gives an amused grin._

WN: That won't end well when Axel get out, but I guess a wins a win no matter how short lived it is. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
